


Quaranfling

by sashiadoh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Casual Sex, Comedy, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Jacking off, M/M, Masturbation, Nudes, Oneshot, PWP, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Secret Crush, Self-Relief, Sex, Sexting, Smut, Tagalog, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, cursing, hook up culture, jerking off, mutual understanding, quarantine fix, tagalog fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashiadoh/pseuds/sashiadoh
Summary: Tag-tuyot para kay Kyungsoo buhat ng ECQ. Kaya noong nalibugan siya sa isang picture ng kanyang crush na si Jongin, hindi niya inasahan na papatulan pala siya nito. Dream come true para sa isang malanding Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, KaiSoo
Kudos: 24





	Quaranfling

**Author's Note:**

> Nagbabalik ako!
> 
> Kumusta na kayo diyan? Sana okay naman kayo at malusog. May hinanda akong isang kwento para sa inyo at tinimingan ko talaga na mag-move on (kahit mahirap, char) galing ECQ para ialay sa inyo ang kwentong ito.
> 
> Nawa'y magustuhan niyo ang kwentong ito at sana kahit pwede nang lumabas (hindi yung kanta), mapanatili natin ang social distancing at maging maayos ang ugali natin kapag nasa labas. Pero sana mapanatili pa rin tayo sa bahay kung wala namang kailangang gawin sa labas para maiwasan ang pagkalat ng COVID-19 hangga't hindi pa binibigyan ng tamang resolusyon at tulong ng gobyerno ang bansa.
> 
> Ang kwentong ito ay inspired sa mga kaibigan kong alter sa Twitter na uhaw na uhaw na talaga para sa sex. At may mga nakikita rin akong mga video galing alter ng mga quarantine sexcapades nila. Nakakalie man ang kwentong ito, maaaring wag muna tularan unless tested negative kayo o magkasama talaga kayong mag-partner ngayong quarantine.
> 
> Salamat po!! Enjoy :)

**~*o*~**

  
Kababalita lang na patatagalin pa ang enhanced community quarantine sa NCR, at isa si Kyungsoo sa mga estudyanteng mukhang mababagot na naman sa bahay ng tatlo pang linggo. Humingang malalim si Kyungsoo bago isinantabi ang cellphone at humilata sa kanyang kama. Ika-10 pa lang ng gabi at wala na siyang magawa. Simula noong natapos ang kanyang klase (dahil gradweyting siya—este, kaga-graduate lang ng buong batch niya dahil sa sitwasyon nila ngayon), nawalan na siya ng ibang gawain sa bahay. 

Masaya ang unang mga linggo ni Kyungsoo; sabay sa paggawa ng kanyang mga takdang-aralin, binalikan at pinanood niya muli ang maraming pelikula, panay ang pag-cover ng kanta sa bahay, at sinimulan na rin niya ang CLOY, pati ang Itaewon Class. Ngunit dahil na rin sa dami ng oras na nasa palad niya, mabilis na rin niyang tinapos ang mga gusto niyang panoorin sa Netflix, VIU, at iFlix. Kaya noong natapos na ang kanyang school year at automatic na grumadweyt ang buong batch niya, mas lumuwag pa ang oras ng araw niya. 

Ang masaklap, napapagod na rin si Kyungsoo na manood ng mga dramas, series, pati pelikula dahil medyo dead inside na talaga siya. Araw-araw, pareho na lang. Pagbasa at pakikinig sa mga nakakadismayang balita, kain nang kain, nood sa streaming apps, pakikipag-usap sa mga kaibigan, tulog, repeat. Kinaiinggitan na rin ni Kyungsoo ang kuya niyang si Seungsoo dahil  _ work from home _ siya—araw-araw may ginagawa dahil nagtatrabaho at iba-iba rin ang ginagawang makabuluhan. 

Sana siya rin daw. 

  


“Yeeeehh! Cheers to friendshiiiip!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo bago inumin ang nakahandang shot ng Bacardi sa tabi niya. 

Panay sigaw rin ang mga kaibigang ka- _Zoom_ _e-numan_ niya. Nagtagay na rin ang iba ng kanya-kanyang alak na meron sila sa bahay. 

“Shet, sarap,” Iginiit ni Baekhyun. “Miss ko nang uminom kasama niyo!” 

“Diba, sabi ko kanina, ‘pag okay na ang social distancing, set na tayo ng walwalan night,” Singit ni Chanyeol. 

Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun, “Ehhh… June pa yan!” 

“Wala tayong magagawa Baek,” Sagot ni Kyungsoo bago gumawa ng Bacardi-Coke mix sa baso niya— _ promise _ last na niya raw ito. “Dapat healthy pa rin.” 

“Tama…” Singit ni Minseok. “Kailangan safe pa rin. Grabe, kaka-lift lang ng ECQ, deretso bar?” 

“Miss ko na kumarat, tangina!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun bago tumawa ang lahat ng tao sa e-numan. “Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, miss niyo na rin ‘no? Bumble pa moooore!” 

“Lasing ka gago,” Sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi ka ba naririnig diyan?” 

“Nasa kwarto ako, baby,” Sabay kagat ng labi si Baekhyun. 

Pumalakpak si Jongdae habang tumatawa, “Puta miss ko na kayong lahat.” 

“Minseok manlibre ka naman diyan,” Dagdag ni Baekhyun. “Bilang ikaw ang kaisa-isang nagtatrabaho sa aming lima.” 

“Oo nga, graduation gift naman diyaaaan,” Hirit ni Chanyeol bago ubusin ang Red Horse na hawak. 

“Mga gago!” Sigaw ni Minseok na nagresulta sa malakas na pagtawa ng lahat. 

Nagpapasalamat din si Kyungsoo na hindi sila masyadong naririnig ng pamilya niya sa bahay. Halos tatlong oras sila nag-iinuman at nag-iingay, pero hindi pa rin siya kinakatok ng magulang niya kaya mukhang hindi nila naririnig ang mga kababalaghang kinukwento ng barkada buong e-numan session nila. 

Pagkatapos ng isa pang shot, nag-tap out na si Baekhyun. Sumunod na rin si Minseok dahil kailangan daw niyang mag-grocery sa umaga. Doon natapos ang e-numan ng barkada. 

Tumawa si Kyungsoo habang isinasarado ang kanyang laptop. Inalog niya muna ang yelo sa loob ng baso niya bago ubusin ang laman nito at napabuntong-hininga siya nang ilapag niya ito sa lamesa. 

Mga kabarkada niya mula pa noong high school na naging ka-schoolmate na rin niya sa kolehiyo ang kasama niya sa inuman. Nauna man si Minseok ng dalawang taon sa kanya, napalapit naman siya sa magkakabarkada dahil magkasama sila sa isang org dati noong estudyante pa siya. 

Miss na miss na ng magka-kaibigan ang uminom. Madalas silang nagwawalwalan—mga twice to thrice a month siguro. Ang laging magkasama sa inuman, sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Si Jongdae at Minseok, medyo busy rin kasi sila sa school. Mas naging free pa si Minseok noong grumadweyt siya. 

Dahil palagi niyang kasama sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol, nadamay na rin siya sa landi culture ng dalawa. Kaya noong sinabi ni Baekhyun sa e-numan na gusto na niyang kumarat, sobrang relate si Kyungsoo doon. Kating-kati na siyang makipag-sex kasi Pasko pa noong huli siyang nadiligan. In-uninstall na rin niya ang lahat ng dating apps sa phone niya dahil dalawa lang ang gumagamit ng mga app sa bayan nila at ‘di pa niya trip ang mga ito kaya auto block sila sa kanya. 

Humiga si Kyungsoo sa kama bago kunin ang kanyang cellphone at i-check ang kanyang notifs. Akala niyang matutulog na ang iba pero sa chat lang pala nila tinuloy ang pag-uusap sa e-numan nila. Natatawa si Kyungsoo habang binabasa ang convo thread ng group chat nila. Isang “hoy matulog na kayo” galing kay Kyungsoo at tuluyang tumahimik din ang chat nila. 

Pagbukas niya ng FB, ang unang kumuha sa atensyon niya, ang sexy topless photo ng isang lalaki sa recent stories ng app. Napalunok si Kyungsoo bago buksan ang story ng taong ‘to para titigan ang katawang mala-obra maestra. 

_ Shit _ . Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. 

Si Kim Jongin ito, isa sa mga active ‘pag piyesta sa bayan nila. Nakakasayaw niya ito paminsan-minsan sa piyesta pero alam niya na hanggang kuko lang sa paa ni Jongin ang maaabot ng galing ni Kyungsoo sa pagsasayaw. Active na dancer itong si Jongin at mahilig din mag-gym base sa mga posts niya sa FB. Kaya, hindi nakakapagtataka na ukang-uka ang 8 (oo, WALO) na abs sa kanyang tiyan at may pa-V ang korte ng katawan. Galing sa malapad at MATIGAS niyang… DIBDIB, pababa sa MATIGAS niyang… ABS, hanggang makarating sa… maliit niyang… baywang. 

_ Fuck _ . Dahil medyo mababa ang shorts na suot ni Jongin, kitang-kita ang v-line pababa kung nasaan ang… alam niyo na yan. Kulang na lang, hatakin ang shorts niya pababa at, jusko po, nanggigigil si Kyungsoo na gawin ‘to at chupain ang putangina. 

At dahil marupok si Kyungsoo, pinusuan niya ang story ni Jongin at nag-send ng reply sa story na “grabe siya o”. Ngumisi muna si Kyungsoo bago muling tinitigan ang picture ng mananayaw. Napakagat siya ng labi bago siya bumalik sa kanyang pag-scroll sa FB. 

Ilang minuto lang ang nakalipas nang biglang nag-reply si Jongin sa message ni Kyungsoo. 

**Jongin Kim**

hahahaha 

bakeeet? 

At dahil nga marupok(pok) si Kyungsoo, mabilis siyang nag-reply. 

_ Luh. Bakit daw. _

**Kyungsoo Do**

Yung story moooo 

Hahaha 

Ganda ng katawan mo 

_ Ayan, landi landi na, Kyungsoo. _ Kahit straight man si Jongin, maaappreciate niya ang pag-compliment sa katawan niya. Body positivity lang naman ang inisip ni Kyungsoo. 

**Jongin Kim**

hehe slmat kuya 

musta n kau jan kuya? 

_ Kung maka-‘kuya’ naman… parang isang taon lang tanda ko rito. _

**Kyungsoo Do**

Okay naman 

Eto bahay lang… graduate na ‘ko 

**Jongin Kim**

a oo nga! nkita ko post mo nun isang araw 

congrats kuya :) 

**Kyungsoo Do**

Salamat!! 

Ikaw? Mukhang okay ka naman diyan… ang fit eh haha 

Buti may time kang magexercise 

**Jongin Kim**

oo pag tpos ng klase dretso workout nko 

**Kyungsoo Do**

Nakakainggit naman, gusto ko rin ng ganyan… 

_ Meaning, gusto kitang matikman hehe. _

__

**Jongin Kim**

workout lng kuya tpos diet! 

pro d ako nagddiet ksi payat nko eh… hehe   
lamon lng 

_ Putangina ako lamunin mo. _

**Kyungsoo Do**

Daya! Haha tabain ako eh kaya diet talaga 

Tumaba nga ako dahil sa ecq… kain lang nang kain 

**Jongin Kim**

naku kuys push mo lng ean 

*kuya 

pwd kta tulungan! ako coach mo! :) 

**Kyungsoo Do**

Nako aabalahin pa kita. Okay lang haha 

Wala lang siguro akong energy na mag-workout regularly 

**Jongin Kim**

ay kuya kulang k lng cguro ng vit j hehe 

joke lng kuya 

hahahahaha 

_ Vit J..? Pota ano yun? _ Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo habang nag-iisip.  _ Bakit joke… wait ‘di ko gets. _

**Kyungsoo Do**

Huh? 

Ano yung Vit J? 

Pang performance enhancing ba yun? 

Inakala ni Kyungsoo na baka vitamin siya na pampa-energize ng katawan gaya ng Revicon or Enervon. 

**Jongin Kim**

kuya nmn… joke lng ean 

pro pwd rin hehe :) 

Pero seryoso si Kyungsoo kaya ‘di niya naintindihan kung bakit “joke”. Sa huling sagot ni Jongin, mukhang seryoso naman ata..?  _ Tangina basta bahala na. _

**Kyungsoo Do**

Paano ba yun? 

Tinitigan ni Kyungsoo ang chatbox nila ni Jongin. Mukhang mahaba ang tinatype ni Jongin kasi pawala-wala ang tatlong tuldok na nagpapaalam sa kanya na nagta-type ang kausap niya. Nakakaaliw para kay Kyungsoo na todo ang pagpapaliwanag ni Jongin sa kanya dahil sa totoo lang konti lang ang alam ni Kyungsoo tungkol sa pag-workout. Matagal na rin niyang gustong mag-workout regularly bilang mga tambay rin sa gym ang tatlo sa barkada nilang lima (maliban kay Kyungsoo at kay Jongdae). Kinikilig siya na willing talaga si Jongin na tulungan siya. Sweet naman. Kung sa ganitong paraan sila magkakalapit… payag si Kyungsoo ‘don. 

**Jongin Kim**

seryoso kb kuya? 

_ Ang tagal kong naghintay ng sagot, yan lang ang sasabihin mo??? _

**Kyungsoo Do**

Oo :) gusto ko na kasi 

Medyo matagal ang paghihintay ni Kyungsoo sa susunod na reply ni Jongin. Ang napansin lang ni Kyungsoo, tutok na tutok talaga siya sa pag-uusap nila ni Jongin. Walang makakagambala kay Kyungsoo ngayon, kahit ang ibang chats niya at ang mga hindi pa niya nabuksan na notifs sa lahat ng social media accounts niya—tila walang ibang tao sa mundo kundi sila lang. 

**Jongin Kim**

ngaun nb? 

**Kyungsoo Do**

Ay 

Busy ka ba? 

Baka istorbo pala ako sa ‘yo ngayon 

**Jongin Kim**

ok lng kuya 

ok na ok

basta ikaw :)

_ HALAAAAA?? Ano raw???? _

**Jongin Kim**

pakita kuya 

Mas lalong nanigas si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kinahihigaan. Alam ni Kyungsoo na kailangang ipakita ang katawan niya para akma ang maibigay na workout routine pati diet sa kanya pero ‘di niya mapigilan ang pag-iisip nang marumi. Marupok nga siya diba? Pero sa totoo lang, seryoso siya sa pinag-uusapan nila at naunahan siya ng hiya dahil ipapakita niya ang kanyang katawan sa isang taong tulad ni Jongin na maganda ang katawan. 

**Kyungsoo Do**

Wait lang 

Nahihiya ako bigla 

Hahahaa 

**Jongin Kim**

a gnun b? 

**Kyungsoo Do**

Sige sige wait lang 

Malalim ang buntong hininga ni Kyungsoo bago siya bumangon sa kama. Tinanggal niya ang kanyang t-shirt bago humarap sa full-body na salamin na meron siya sa kwarto. Kinagat-kagat niya ang labi niya sa kaba bago i-anggulo ang kanyang phone sa salamin. Kung tutuusin, pangkaraniwan naman ang katawan ni Kyungsoo—wala masyadong uka sa tiyan pero meron siyang laman na nadadaya niyang magmukhang muscles kahit hindi siya nagwworkout. 

Kumuha na siya ng litrato ng kanyang katawan nung sa tingin niyang okay ang anggulo nito. Pagkatapos, sinend niya ito kay Jongin. Kabadong kabado siya lalo na noong na-seen na ni Jongin ang litratong sinend niya. Ngunit lumaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa isinagot ni Jongin sa kanya. 

Litrato ito ni Jongin na topless gaya sa kanyang story pero nakahawak na ito sa parte ng shorts kung nasaan dapat nakatago ang kanyang ari. 

Halos nabitawan ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya habang titig na titig sa litratong sinend ni Jongin. Dumeretso naman sa pagtigas ng burat niya ang pag-send ni Jongin ng isa pang picture kung saan bahagyang ibinaba ni Jongin ang shorts na suot para ipakita ang maliit na parte ng kanyang (tinapyasang) bulbol at umpisa ng kanyang ari. Nanghina ang tuhod ni Kyungsoo at napaupo sa kama. 

_ HALA. BAKIT. PAANO. HUH???? NANANAGINIP BA AKO?! _

Napanganga lang si Kyungsoo sa nangyaring hindi kapani-paniwala. Hindi niya alam kung bakit sinend ni Jongin ang mga litrato na yan at hinding hindi niya alam kung bakit sa kanya nangyayari ito. 

_ Putangina nalibugan ba ang gago sa picture ko? _

Pero, hindi rin eh, nag-send lang ng litrato si Kyungsoo ng kanyang katawan, ‘yan agad ang sagot ni Jongin. Kailangan niya ng  _ explanation _ . Kailangan niya ng  _ acceptable reason _ .  _ BAKIT?! _

**Jongin Kim**

aus b kuya? 

:) 

“Putangina may lakas pa ‘tong magtanong nang ganyan?” Reklamo ni Kyungsoo habang hinihimas-himas niya ang kanyang katigasang nakatago pa sa loob kanyang boxer shorts. 

**Kyungsoo Do**

O_O 

Hala 

Bakit may ganyan 

Tigas na tigas si Kyungsoo. Nalilito lang talaga siya sa nangyayari dahil hindi niya inasahan ang nangyari. Binulaga na lang siya ng bulbol ni Jongin. Gusto niyang pagjakulan ang mga sinend ni Jongin pero ‘di niya alam kung bakit mali ang pakiramdam niyang ito. Nag-scroll up muna si Kyungso para basahin ulit ang naging chat nila ni Jongin at hindi niya muna pinansin ang mga bagong messages na natanggap niya. Nagsimula ang pagkalito noong nagsabi si Jongin ng Vit J. 

“Putangina,” Ang tanga talaga ng tingin ni Kyungsoo sa sarili niya noong napagtanto niya ang ibig sabihin ni Jongin dahil ngayon, malibog na siya. “ _ Gago _ ! Jakol pala yon!” 

Malutong ang pagmura ni Kyungsoo nang pabulong. Gusto niyang tumalon mula sa taas ng isang building, magpakatay sa magkakarne, at higupin ng isang black hole sa hiya. Biglang nawala lahat ng tama ng ininom niyang alak kanina sa gulat. Napapahimas na lang ng mukha si Kyungsoo sa inis sa sarili noong nabasa niya ang naging palitan ng text nila ni Jongin pagkatapos ng Vit J. 

_ Puta parang inimbita ko nga siyang mag-send ng nudes. _

__

Wait lang… 

_ PUMAYAG SIYA MAG-SEND NG NUDES?! GINUSTONG MAG-EXCHANGE NG NUDES SI JONGIN?! _

At lumigaya si Kyungsoo, parang hindi mapakali sa kinahihigaan niya. Nanginginig si Kyungsoo sa sabik at biglang lumamig ang kanyang mga kamay. Napalunok siya nang mabasa ang mga bagong message na sinend ni Jongin kanina habang nagba-backread siya. 

**Jongin Kim**

haha 

xmpre may takip muna 

pakita ulit kuya… 

gsto ko mkita tite mo 

“Shit,” Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. 

Walang lusot si Kyungsoo diyan. Siya ang unang nagsend ng picture at nagpakita rin ng bulbol si Jongin. Hindi patas kung si Jongin yung maglalapag ulit ng picture. Pero, huwag maliitin ang isang Do Kyungsoo dahil sa kakaunting taong lumandi siya, naging hasa na siya sa larong ito kaya… 

**Kyungsoo Do**

Ayan 

Para tease lang ;) 

Nagsend si Kyungsoo ng picture ng kanyang katigasang nasa loob pa rin ng boxers, pero nakahawak siya rito kaya kitang-kita ang hugis nito. Hindi na painosente si Kyungsoo ngayon. Laban. 

**Jongin Kim**

daya nmn… 

:( 

**Kyungsoo Do**

Masarap ba? 

**Jongin Kim**

d ko mkta 

hehe 

Nagsend si Jongin ng bagong photo, pero ngayon, nakahiga na siya at nakatayo na ang kanyang katigasan. Napalaway si Kyungsoo at napalunok nang makita niya ang tarugo. Mukhang mahaba ito at kapansinpansin ang ugat sa gilid ng ari ng mananayaw. Patulis ang katigasan niya at may curve pataas kaya mukhang nakakalibog ang itsura. Pinasok na ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kamay sa boxers niya at mabagal na ginalaw ang kanyang kamay sa kanyang matigas na ari. 

**Jongin Kim**

dko mkta pro pnatigas mko

**Kyungsoo Do**

Fuck… laki mo Jongin 

Sarap 

Gusto kitang chupain 

Ugh 

**Jongin Kim**

cge lng kuya 

sau lng to 

sarap cguro ng lips mo 

‘Di na kinaya ni Kyungsoo kaya tinanggal na niya ang kanyang boxers at binilisan nang bahagya ang pagtaas-baba ng galaw ng kanyang kamay sa katigasan niya. Pabalik-balik lang ang tingin niya sa larawan ng burat ni Jongin at sa convo nilang dalawa. Nangangati na talaga si Kyungsoo na isubo ang kahabaan ni Jongin. Nagsend din si Kyungsoo ng picture ng kanyang burat kagaya sa pose ni Jongin. 

**Jongin Kim**

sarap mo kua 

ang taba shit.. 

fuck libog na libog nko kuya.. anlake 

Mataba ang burat ni Kyungsoo gaya ng pagiging malaman niya. Mas maliit ang ulo nito kumpara kay Jongin pero hugis mushroom naman ito kaya masarap itong isubo. May kumpiyansa si Kyungsoo sa kanyang ari at feeling niya kaya niyang makipagsabayan kay Jongin. Patuloy ang paggalaw ng kamay niya habang hinihintay ang sunod na message ni Jongin 

“Fuck…” Binilisan ni Kyungsoo ang galaw ng kamay niya sa kanyang alaga nang panoorin ang 15-second na video ni Jongin na nagjajakol. 

Dinig na dinig ni Kyungsoo ang paghinga at pag-ungol ng mananayaw sa video habang nagjajakol nang mabagal. Mas nakakalibog ang video dahil paikot ang paggalaw ng kamay ni Jongin, pataas-baba sa kanyang kahabaan—parang turnilyo ang galaw ng kamay. Napa-ungol bigla si Kyungsoo sa nakakalibog na boses ni Jongin na mababa pero may kataasan din sa paghalinghing. 

“Aah… haah… oh, fuck—” Sabi ni Jongin sa video habang hinihimas ang kanyang alaga. “Ah… sarap…” 

At doon natapos ang video. Naka-ilang ulit na pinanood ni Kyungsoo ang video bago basahin ang bagong message ni Jongin para sa kanya. 

**Jongin Kim**

sht kuya ang sarap 

puta libog ako sau..

alam mo b n may crush ako sau dti pa? 

lagi ktang pnag jajakolan 

cute m ksi tpos ang taba ng pwet mo 

fuck.. super gwapo..

**Kyungsoo Do**

Tara video call

Jakol tayo

Walang ibang imik si Kyungsoo. It’s time to strike when the iron is hot, ika nga. Hindi pa masyadong nag-register sa utak niya na may gusto si Jongin sa kanya. Ngunit, sa ngayon, ang alam lang ni Kyungsoo, libog si Jongin sa kanya at libog na rin siya kay Jongin. 

**Jongin Kim**

g 

pro w8 lng.. kuha lng ako earphones

Mabilis na kinuha din niya ang kanyang earphones para mas klaro ang pandinig niya sa tawag nila ni Jongin. Pag-send ni Jongin ng ‘ok na’, tinawagan niya agad si Jongin. Nag-ayos siya ng posisyon sa kama para nakasandal siya sa unan niyang nakadantay sa backrest. Hindi niya muna tinutok ang kanyang cam sa kanyang tite; naka-tutok muna sa kanyang hita ang cam para fair. Pag-accept ni Jongin ng video call, nakatutok naman sa aparador ng mananayaw ang cam. 

“Hello?” Pabulong na tanong ng mananayaw. “Naririnig mo ba ako?” 

“Oo,” Sagot ni Kyungsoo nang pabulong din. 

“Tara?” Mahinang nagtanong si Jongin. 

“Mm…” Sagot lang ni Kyungsoo nang mababa ang timbre ng kanyang boses. 

Sa hudyat ni Kyungsoo, sabay nilang tinutok ang kanilang mga cam sa kanilang mga katigasan nang dahan dahan. Noong mga nagtitigasang mga burat na ang laman ng screen ng phones nila, pareho na nilang itinaas-baba ang kanilang mga kamay. Walang umimik nung una—mistulang parehong nakatutok sa alaga ng isa’t isa—ngunit si Jongin na ang nag-first move. At nagjakol na sila pareho habang nag-uusap. 

“Ahh…” Ungol niya. “Sarap ba?” 

“Oo, fuck,” Sagot ni Kyungsoo bago umungol nang pabulong. 

“Chupain kita?” Malibog ang tono ng boses ni Jongin. 

“Oo…” Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang pinapanood niyang hinihimas-himas ni Jongin ang kanyang ari gamit ang palad nito. 

“Fuck… tara… mag-chupaan tayo…” Bulong ni Jongin bago hawakan ulit ang kanyang burat para jakulin. 

“Fuck… gusto ko yan,” Sabi ni Kyungsoo bago bilisan nang konti ang kanyang pagtaas-baba. “Ugh ang sarap mo…” 

“Sarap? Hm..?” Tanong ng mananayaw habang binilisan din niya ang paggalaw ng kanyang kamay gaya ni Kyungsoo. “Ano ba gusto mo, kuya?” 

“Ikaw,” Hindi nautal si Kyungsoo—klarong klaro ang gusto niya. “Gusto kita. Buong katawan mo.” 

“Ugh puta…” Tumigil muna si Jongin sa paggalaw sa kanyang burat tapos hinawakan lang ito sa baba ng kanyang kahabaan. “Gusto mo ‘to?” 

“Fuck, yes,” Biglang bumilis ang paggalaw ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang burat. “Shit sarap mo, fuck…” 

“Mas masarap ka…” Ang halay ng boses, tila nang-aakit. “Ano ba gusto mong gawin, kuya..?” Winawagayway ni Jongin ang kanyang katigasan sa video. 

“Fuck… Sex tayo…” Umungol si Kyungsoo bago bagalan ang paggalaw ng kanyang kamay. Ayaw niya munang labasan. 

“Sex tayo?” 

“Oo.” 

Hindi muna sumagot si Jongin at bigla na lang siya nagjakol ulit, mabilis agad ang galaw ng kanyang kamay. “Fuck, gusto kitang maka-sex kuya… fuck… aahh… haahh…” 

Dahil dito, binilisan ulit ni Kyungsoo ang pagtaas-baba ng kanyang kamay sa libog dahil sa pag-ungol ng crush niyang mananayaw. Nakakatindig-balahibo ang pag-ungol ni Jongin, tila musika sa loob ng tenga niya, at lahat dumederetso sa katigasan niya. Sumabay na siya sa pag-ungol noong tumagal na ang mga ‘aah’ at ‘fuck’ nilang dalawa habang patuloy ang masarap nilang pag-aliw ng sarili. 

“S-Sabihin mo lang kung malapit ka na kuya ah,” Mahangin na sinabi ng mananayaw sa gitna ng kanyang pag-ungol. 

Kalaunan, bumibilis na ang paghinga ni Kyungsoo, hudyat na malapit na talaga siya, “L-Lapit na ‘ko..!” 

“Fuck… sige, palabas ka lang babe… aah~! Ako rin malapit na—!” 

“Heto na… aah… aa—AAH-! Haaah!! Shit—!” 

Binayo ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang balakang pataas at tumigil din siya sa pagjakol nang maabot niya ang kasukdulan. Kuhang-kuha sa camera ang ilang putok ng kanyang mainit na semilya na tumilansik sa kanyang tiyan at singit. At ganoon rin si Jongin, pagkatapos labasan Kyungsoo; dinig ang ungol ni Jongin sa kabilang linya ng tawag nila. Pinanood ni Kyungsoo kung paano sumabog si Jongin, at mukhang makatas siya ngayong gabi dahil mas marami ang nailabas niya kaysa kay Kyungsoo. 

“Fuck..! Ahh shit..! Haah…” Dinig ang hingal ni Jongin pagkatapos nitong labasan. 

Pareho na nilang tinaas-baba ang kamay nila nang mabagal sa katawan ng kanilang mga ari para maibsan ang paglulong sa kasukdulan. Pagkatapos ng mga ilang pagtaas-baba, piniga nila ang kanyang mga ari at inipon nila ang tamod na umagos mula sa ulo pababa sa katawan ng kanilang ari. Pinakita nila pareho ang naipong tamod sa kamay nila bago tapusin ni Kyungsoo ang tawag. 

Agad niyang tinanggal ang kanyang earphones at ibinaba niya muna ang kanyang phone. Humihingal si Kyungsoo habang naka-patong sa kanyang hita ang marumi niyang kamay, at itinaas niya ang ulo niya para makasandal ito sa headboard ng kanyang kama. 

_ Ano yun..? _ Tanong niya sa kanyang sarili habang nagpapahinga saglit. 

Pagkatapos ng ilang segundo, tumayo na siya at kumuha ng ilang piraso ng tissue sa ibabaw ng desk niya para punasan ang tamod sa kamay, singit, at tiyan niya. Habang naglilinis, nagmuni-muni siya dahil ‘di pa niya na-process ang nangyari. Doon lang niya naalala ang sinabi ni Jongin na crush niya raw si Kyungsoo dati pa. Kinikilig siya pero parang nakokonsensiya rin siya na nagmukhang pinagsamantalahan niya si Jongin dahil wala siyang sinabi bilang sagot. 

Kaya, agad agad siyang bumalik sa kama at sinuot ang boxer shorts bago kunin ang kanyang phone. Lumabas siya ng kwarto at dumeretso sa banyo para maglinis nang maayos. Habang umiihi si Kyungsoo, nagmessage si Jongin at binasa niya ito. 

**Jongin Kim**

sarap mo kuya :) 

slmat 

w8 linis lng ako 

ok bk

**Kyungsoo Do**

Salamat din Jongin 

Mas masarap ka ano ba… haha 

**Jongin Kim**

napa confess 2loy ako..

hehe..

uy wlng mg kkalat ha 

secret lng ntin to 

**Kyungsoo Do**

Oo naman. Ikaw rin, wag mo ‘to ipagkalat. 

**Jongin Kim**

d po kuya pramis hehe :) 

Tinanggal muna ni Kyungsoo ang shorts niya at itinabi ang phone para banlawan ang ibaba ng tiyan niya, singit, tite, pati hita niya para malinis talaga. Pagkatapos niyang magpunas, chineck niya agad ang kanyang phone bago isuot ang boxers. Walang dinagdag si Jongin na reply kaya nag-ipon na si Kyungsoo ng lakas para magsabi rin siya ng totoo. Ngunit sa kanyang muling pagmumuni-muni, may naisip siyang nakakabaliw na ideya. 

Habang naglalakad balik sa kanyang kwarto, naisip niya kung sigurado ba siya sa sasabihin niya. Kinagat niya ang labi niya sa pag-iisip, at humiga na siya sa kama. Sasabihin ba niya o hindi? 

**Kyungsoo Do**

Saang street ka ulit nakatira? 

**Jongin Kim**

sa olive st lng kuya bkt? 

_ Eto na ba? Hindi? Shit, bahala na. _

**Kyungsoo Do**

Ah okay, di naman malayo bahay niyo sa kanto ng Lila at Jacinto no? 

**Jongin Kim**

d nmn kua lapit lng 

bkt pla kuya? 

Lumunok si Kyungsoo para basain ang nanuyot na lalamunan niya at napa-buntong hininga nang malalim. Tinitigan niya nang mabuti ang tanong ni Jongin at pinag-isipan ulit kung seryoso ba siya sa sasabihin niya. 

_ Oh well, here goes nothing. _

**Kyungsoo Do**

I want to see you 

**~*o*~**

Nakatitig si Kyungsoo sa salamin nang matagal. ‘Di pa rin siya makapaniwalang nakumbinse niya si Jongin na mag-meet up kinabukasan ng gabi. Siyempre, hindi sila pwedeng mag-meet sa bahay ng isa’t isa dahil lihim lang nilang dalawa ang lahat ng ito. Bagong ahit din si Kyungsoo (sa baba) at sinigurado niyang malinis ang mukha niya. Sinuot niya ang lucky brip niya tapos simpleng t-shirt at shorts lang ang outfit na pinili niya. Malalim ang paghinga ni Kyungsoo nang makawala sa pagkatulala sa salamin. Kinuha niya ang phone niya at, sakto, nag-message si Jongin sa kanya. 

**Jongin Kim**

2log n cna mama at ate 

paalis nko 

At yan ang naging senyales ni Kyungsoo para umalis din. Kinuha niya ang cap niya at mask habang palabas siya ng kwarto at habang nagsusuot ng tsinelas. Kanina pa tulog ang mga magulang niya at ang kuya niya kaya dumeretso siyang lumabas ng bahay. Sinuot niya ang kanyang cap at mask bago lumabas sa kalye. 

Paminsan-minsan, naglalakad talaga siya nang ganito sa kanilang barangay kahit walang quarantine, kaya pamilyar sa kanya ang katahimikan ng kanilang barangay. Ika-1 na ng hatinggabi kaya tahimik talaga ang bayan. Ngunit, hindi pamilyar kay Kyungsoo ang  _ ganitong _ katahimikan— _ iba _ ang pakiramdam na ‘to. Mas lalong nakakabingi ang katahimikan dahil sa quarantine. Iilan din ang mga bahay na walang laman dahil nagsiuwian ang mga tao sa kani-kanilang mga probinsya para makasama ang mga magulang, lolo’t lola, o pamilya ng nobyo o nobya.

Hindi rin alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit biglang lumamig ang simoy ng hangin ngayong gabi. Mas malamig ang gabing ito kumpara sa ibang  _ summer nights _ . O baka lang kinakabahan siya sa meeting nila ni Jongin. Dati pa man ay nahihiya na siyang makasama sa isang kwarto o kahit ngitian man lang niya ang mananayaw. Ngunit dahil sa mga nangyari nung nakaraang gabi, nagbago na ang lahat. 

Kumukulo ang tiyan niya, pero ‘di niya alam kung acid niya ‘to dahil sa ininom na milktea, o kung LBM yan dahil, siguro, may nakain siyang masama noong hapunan. Ang totoo, ayaw lang niyang aminin sa sarili niya na  _ mas lalo _ siyang kinakabahan na magkikita sila ni Jongin. Inuulit ulit niya sa utak niya ang sinabi ni Jongin sa kanya kahapon at ang napakatanga niyang solusyon. Magkikita raw… pwede naman i-text ng, “ _ Yes, I like you too, _ ” pero dahil tanga, marupok, at nakokonsensya si Kyungsoo, gusto niyang sabihin in person. 

Magkikita lang para sabihin yan,  _ anong naisip mo Kyungsoo?! _

Sa wakas, dumating na si Kyungsoo sa lugar na pagmimitingan nila ni Jongin. Wala pa si Jongin.  _ Good _ . Makakapag-prepare pa si Kyungsoo nang slight. Sa kantong ito, bakante ang lupa sa harap ng bakod kaya safe makipagkita kay Jongin. Sarado rin ang sari-sari store at labahan sa kantong ito kaya sure na  _ walang _ tao na makakakita sa kanila. 

Napatago si Kyungsoo sa likod ng isang drum noong may nakita siyang anino sa kalye galing sa isang kanto. Bumilis ang takbo ng puso niya at nanginig siya sa takot. Maingat niyang chineck kung sino yung dumating, pero  _ against the light _ yung mukha ng lalaki kaya hindi niya makita ang mukha, lalong lalo nang may mask na suot. Biglang may nag-message sa kanya kaya nag-check siya ng phone. 

**Jongin Kim**

d2 nko kuya :) 

At sa kauna-unahang beses, guminhawa ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo sa gabing iyon. Tumayo siya sa kanyang pinagtaguan at nahihiyang ngumiti kay Jongin na palapit sa kanya. Bigla ang pag-igkas ni Jongin sa kanyang kinatatayuan nang makita niyang biglang sumupot si Kyungsoo na parang bulaklak. Napahawak si Jongin sa dibdib niya at ginapos niya nang mahigpit ang kanyang oversized t-shirt na suot. 

“Puta—ay, sorry… K-Kuya…” Binaba ni Jongin ang mask nito. 

Gustong sumigaw si Kyungsoo dahil ang cute ni Jongin doon. 

“Hi… Jongin,” habang tinatanggal niya ang mask niya, mabagal na naglakad si Kyungsoo palapit sa mananayaw hanggang magkaharap na sila. 

_ Ganito ba talaga katangkad si Jongin? Bakit ang tangkad— _

“H-Hi…” May hiya rin ang ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya. 

Parang hindi sila nag-jakulan kagabi. 

“Sorry, nablanko ako bigla—” Mahiyang sinabi ni Kyungsoo nang biglang tumahimik ang disposisyon nila. 

“Ay, hindiii… okay lang, kuya, okay lang,” Medyo pa-whine si Jongin habang nagsasalita. 

Awkward ang pagtawa ni Kyungsoo, kaya napa-ehem na lang siya bago magsalita ulit. “So… we’re here.” 

“Oo…” Ang awkward talaga. Tumahimik na ulit. 

“Kumusta—” 

“Kuya, okay ka lang—” 

Nagkasabay ang dalawa sa pagsalita kaya tumawa sila slight. 

“Ikaw na muna kuya.” 

“H-Hindi, ikaw muna. Nag-kumusta lang naman ako.” 

Tumango si Jongin bago nagbuntong hininga, “O-Okay ka lang ba, kuya? Kung ayaw mo, okay lang—” 

“Okay ako,” Pinutol ni Kyungsoo ang pagsasalita ni Jongin. “At kailangan ko ‘tong gawin.” 

Lumapit si Jongin at biglang hinaplos nang malumanay ang braso ni Kyungsoo. “Sure..?” Mahina at maliit ang boses ni Jongin. 

“Oo…” Mahina rin ang sagot ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingala kay Jongin at nakatingin sa maamo ngunit mainit nitong mga mata. 

Unti-unting nilapit ni Jongin ang mukha niya hanggang wala nang namagitan sa kanilang dalawa. Napa-pikit si Kyungsoo nang tanggapin niya ang mga labi ni Jongin sa kanya. Agad niyang nilagay ang kanyang mga kamay sa baywang ni Jongin habang mapusong naghalikan ang dalawa. Mainit ang halik ni Jongin, at may husay ang kanyang labi at dila, kaya hindi na pinigilan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang sarili at nag-all out na siya. Hinawakan ni Jongin ang parehong braso ni Kyungsoo at nilapit pa siya sa kanya. 

“M-mmh…” 

Masarap pakinggan ang halinghing ni Jongin habang naghahalikan, at hindi na ‘to nakakatuwa dahil naninigas na talaga si Kyungsoo (sa baba). Dahil hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili, nakalipat na pala sa pwet ni Jongin ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo at hinahatak niya ito para magkadikit ang kanilang mga katigasan. Mabilis din si Jongin kaya agad din niyang kiniskis ang kanyang harapan sa katigasan ni Kyungsoo. At, sa wakas, si Kyungsoo naman ang humalinghing. 

“H-Hmm…” 

Pinatuloy nila ang ganitong eksena sa gilid ng kalye hanggang nagising na ulit si Kyungsoo. Naalala niya bigla ang dahilan kung bakit siya nakipag-meet kay Jongin. Kaya, pinilit niyang humiwalay muna, at napaka-sarap ng pagmumukha ni Jongin noong nakita nila ulit ang mga mukha nila. 

_ Fuck, ang sarap halikan—SHIT! _

“W-Wait lang…” 

“Bakit kuya?” 

“Hindi… kasi… kung bakit ako nakipagkita… dahil sasabihin ko rin sana na gusto kita.” Blangko lang ang tingin ni Jongin sa kanya at kumurap nang isang beses. Cute. “Jongin, gusto rin kita.” 

At biglang nagets ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, na may pagtango at hugis “O” ang kanyang bibig. 

“K-Kasi nung… sinabi mo sa chat na gusto mo ‘ko… ‘di ako nakapag-reply agad at pinush ko pa talagang makipagjakol sa ‘yo hanggang labasan,” Paliwanag ni Kyungsoo. “Nakonsensya ako dahil baka isipin mo na ginamit lang kita bilang parausan. I don’t want that—ayaw ko na isipin mong ginawa kitang madaling parausan dahil gusto mo ako.” 

Tumahimik ang dalawa, pero biglang lumiwanag ang mukha ni Jongin—malaki ang kanyang ngiti na kitang-kita ang mga ngipin niya. Lumiit din ang kanyang mga mata sa tuwa. Tinaas niya ang isang kamay para haplusin ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Mainit ang palad ni Jongin dahil sa paghawak nito sa braso ni Kyungsoo. 

“Okay…” Mahina ang sagot ni Jongin pero nakangiti pa rin. 

Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo sa paliwanag at sa ekspresyon ng mukha ni Jongin, “Okay? Anong okay? Jongin, I said I like you. I really like—” 

At pinatahimik ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa isang halik. Damang-dama ni Jongin ang buntong hininga ni Kyungsoo na lumabas sa ilong. Malakas ang pagkabog ng puso ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng kanyang dibdib—nagtumbling, nag-bungee jumping, at nadapa sa mapatag na sahig. Ngunit, hindi niya alam, ganun din ang nangyayari sa puso ni Jongin. Pagkatapos ng ilang segundo, humiwalay din si Jongin sa labi ni Kyungsoo. 

“Alam ko. At… gustong-gusto rin kita.” 

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at naging hudyat ito para magyakapan ang dalawa. Pumulupot ang mga braso ni Jongin sa leeg ni Kyungsoo habang pumulupot naman ang mga braso ni Kyungsoo sa (sexy na) katawan ng mananayaw. Sinulit nila ang oras na ito dahil doon niya nadarama ang bawat hinga at bawat pintig ng kanilang puso. Sa mapreskong gabing iyon, naging mainit ang yakapan ng dalawa. Akala ni Kyungsoo na okay na ang lahat hanggang sa biglang— 

“Sa totoo lang… inassume ko rin na gusto mo rin ako dahil ginusto mong makipag-meet,” Bulong ni Jongin sa tengang nasa tabi lamang ng kanyang mukha. 

Kumunot muli ang noo ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin pero hindi pa rin siya kumalas sa yakap. Nahiya lang siya slight pero kilig pa rin to the bones. 

“A-ah…” 

“Akala ko nga… iba ang dahilan na pinapunta mo ako rito eh,” Biglang nag-iba ang tono ni Jongin—parang naglalaro. “Tapos noong tinanong kita kanina kung ayaw mo, ang sabi mo naman, gusto mo…” 

Hindi pa rin kumibo si Kyungsoo sa kinatatayuan niya dahil hindi niya alam ang sasabihin. Nilapit pa ni Jongin ang labi niya sa namumulang tenga ni Kyungsoo. Sa pagkalapit nito, nakikiliti na si Kyungsoo sa maliliit na hinga ni Jongin na galing sa kanyang bibig. 

“Akala ko gusto mong mag-sex…” At naiimagine na ni Kyungsoo ang nakakamamatay na ngisi ni Jongin sa tenga niya noong sinabi niya ‘to. 

_ Putangina misunderstanding na naman. _

Si Jongin naman ang unang kumalas sa kanilang dalawa. Buti na lang kasi tumigas na naman si Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi ng mananayaw.  _ Bwiset _ . 

May kinuha si Jongin sa bulsa ng shorts niya at inilabas ang dalawang wrapper ng condom at dalawang sachet ng lube. Tulala si Kyungsoo nang ipinakita niya ang mga ito sa kanya. Seryoso pala si Jongin. Mukhang kailangan ng reading comprehension classes silang pareho o kailangan nilang i-explain lahat bago kumilos kasi laging nakakaroon ng  _ lost in translation _ sa kanilang dalawa. 

“Hinanda ko pa ‘to, o,” Ngisi ni Jongin habang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo. 

“A-Ah…” Sagot lang ni Kyungsoo. Napa-ehem ulit si Kyungsoo habang binabalik ni Jongin ang mga abubot niya sa bulsa. “Handa ka na pala, eh… eh ‘di gamitin na natin.” 

At sa unang beses ng gabing iyon, kinabahan bigla si Jongin nang si Kyungsoo naman ang ngumisi sa kanya. 

“A-ah… ah fuck—nngh…” Mahinang pag-ungol ni Jongin habang nakasubo si Kyungsoo sa kanyang katigasan. 

Nasa may poste ng ilaw na sila sa may pinakadulo ng kanto, katabi ng pader. Nakasandal si Jongin sa poste habang naka-squat naman si Kyungsoo. Nasa ibabaw ng ulo ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay ni Jongin na tumutulong sa pagtaas-baba ng ulo ng isa sa ari niya. Ilang minuto na rin silang nakaganito. Pagkatapos niya kasing yayain si Jongin, lumipat lang sila ng pwesto para simulan ang public sexcapade nila. Pinagpatuloy nila ang momol bago pinasandal ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa poste at nagkusang bumaba para chupain ang mananayaw. Pareho rin nilang tinanggal ang suot na cap para hindi sagabal. Tinanggal din ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang salamin at inilagay muna sa loob ng cap niya. 

“Haaaa… shit…” Tigas na tigas si Kyungsoo sa pag-ungol ni Jongin. 

Gusto niyang laruin ang kanyang sarili pero ang hirap sa posisyon na ‘to. Kaya ginalingan na lang niya ang pagsubo. Umiikot ang kanyang dila sa ulo ng tarugo kapag tumataas ang kanyang labi, tapos idinadaan ang kahabaan nito sa dila niya pagbaba. Ang isang kamay ni Kyungsoo, nasa ibaba ng katigasan ni Jongin para hindi gumalaw. Patuloy ang pagtaas-baba ni Kyungsoo sa masarap na tite. 

Sarap na sarap si Jongin sa bibig ni Kyungsoo. Isa yan sa pinagnasaan niya dati pa na nabanggit niya sa vidjakol nila noong isang gabi. Mas nalibugan ang dalawa dahil sa sitwasyon nila ngayon. At least, para kay Jongin, mas mabilis umakyat ang libido niya dahil nasa labas sila, at nakaka-excite ang thrill nilang dalawa. Kinagat ni Jongin ang labi niya sa sarap—ang galing ni Kyungsoo sa pagchupa. Tila nakukuryente si Jongin sa bawat paghigop ni Kyungsoo pagtaas at basang basa pa rin ang burat niya pagbaba. Habang sinusubo ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, isang kamay ang lumilibot sa ilalim ng t-shirt ni Jongin para haplusin ang matigas nitong abs na matagal nang pinagpapantasyahan ni Kyungsoo. 

“Ah shit—ah..!” Napaigkas si Jongin noong tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang tite sa bibig at biglang itinaas ito para lamasin ang kanyang bayag. 

Kunot ang ilong ni Jongin habang sinusupsop ni Kyungsoo ang bawat itlog sa loob ng kanyang bibig. Mga sensitibong pagpulso ang umiikot sa katawan ni Jongin ngayon sa paghila ng itlog niya gamit ang bibig. Napapamura na lang siya habang tumitiklop ang kanyang mga daliri sa paa. Gusto man niyang sabunutan si Kyungsoo, aba  _ putangina _ kalbo si gago eh. 

“F-Fuck—!” Pinilit ni Jongin na alisin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang bayag kaya napatingin na lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya habang jinakakol ang katigasang nasa mukha niya. 

“Bakit..? Hm?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo nang maloko habang kinikiskis nang dahan dahan ang ulo ng burat ni Jongin gamit ang kanyang mga labi. 

“Baka mabilis akong labasan,” Hingal si Jongin habang nagsasalita. 

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo bago subuin ulit ang ulo ng hinahawakang tarugo. Magkasabay na ang ulo pati kamay ni Kyungsoo sa pagtaas-baba sa basang katigasan ni Jongin. Napasutsot si Jongin sa biglaang pagsubo ng isa, tila patindi nang patindi ang libog na nararamdaman niya at nag-iinit ang kanyang katawan. Baka nga lalabasan na siya kapag itinuloy pa ito ni Kyungsoo. 

“Fuck, ang galing mo,” Ungol ni Jongin habang nakapikit at nakatingala. “Sarap ba, kuya?” 

Sinagot ito ni Kyungsoo sa pagbilis ng kanyang galaw. 

“Shit, ang galing mo—fuck..!” 

At napahangos si Jongin nang biglang sinubo siya nang buo ni Kyungsoo. Tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya para nakadikit ang makapal niyang labi sa pinakababa ng burat ni Jongin. Napahawak si Jongin sa mga balikat ni Kyungsoo lalo nang kinayang supsopin ng isa ang kahaban ng tite niya—parang isang bihasang chupaero. 

“Shit!” Napahiyaw si Jongin nang pabulong. 

Iba ang pakiramdam ni Jongin doon, parang hinihigop ang buong kalakihan ng titi niya kahit hindi naman gumagalaw ang bunganga ni Kyungsoo. Kumunot ang ilong ni Jongin nang may naramdaman siyang pag-ikot sa lower abs niya. Mukhang malapit na siya. 

Sa kasamaang palad, tinigil ni Kyungsoo ang pagsupsop at inilayo ang bibig sa naninigas na burat ni Jongin. Masama ang tingin ni Jongin sa kanya habang humihingal dahil sa nangyari. Malalim ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa mga mata ni Jongin habang hinahaplos ang mga hita nito. 

“Bakit tinigil mo? Malapit na ‘ko!” 

“Sayang naman kung ngayon ka na agad lalabasan,” Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang nilalandas ang kanyang mga labi sa kahabaan ni Jongin. “Mamaya na. Sarap.” 

“Sige,” Hinila ni Jongin si Kyungsoo pataas at hinalikan ulit. 

Ngayon, mamasa-masa ang halik nila sa laway buhat ng pagsupsop ni Kyungsoo. Habang naghahalikan sila, mabagal ding jinajakol ni Kyungsoo ang matigas na tarugo ni Jongin para hindi naman masakit ang biglaang pag-iwan niya rito. Dinilaan ni Jongin ang labi ni Kyungsoo bago humiwalay. Naka-ngisi ang mananayaw habang nakatingin sa isa. 

“Ikaw naman…” Mahinang sinabi ni Jongin bago tumingin sa paligid kung may tao. Wala. 

Nagpalit sila ng posisyon at ibinaba ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang shorts at lucky boxers. Hawak ni Kyungsoo ang parehong pisngi ni Jongin sa palad niya nang hinalikan niya ito ulit. ‘Di niya talaga matiis ang masasarap na mga halik ng kanyang crush. 

Pagkatapos ng ilang segundo, bumaba na rin si Jongin at nag-squat din siya. Hinawakan niya ang matabang ari ni Kyungsoo bago halikan nang mabagal ang ulo pababa hanggang sa bayag. Nanginig si Kyungsoo sa paghalik ni Jongin, tila apoy na pumapatak sa nanlalamig niyang burat. Dinilaan ni Jongin ang precum na pumulot sa dulo ng ulo tapos hinalikan niya ito nang mapusok. 

Napakapit si Kyungsoo sa poste ng ilaw sa likod niya at umungol, “Fuck—Jongin—” 

“Sarap,” Malagkit ang boses ni Jongin nang sinagot niya ang crush niya. 

Sa wakas, pinasok ni Jongin ang ulo ng tarugo sa bibig niya at mabagal na ginalaw ang kanyang kamay sa katawan ng katigasan. Inikot niya ang dila niya sa ulo bago unti-unting bumaba ang pagsupsop. Maingay si Jongin sa paghigop at binabasa niya ang itaas na kalahati ng ari gamit ang kanyang laway kaya malalim ang paghinga ni Kyungsoo sa sarap. 

“Fuck, yea…” Sarap na sarap si Kyungsoo nang binilisan nang kaunti ni Jongin ang pag-chupa. 

Sa pagsupsop ni Jongin, unti-unti na ring bumababa ang bibig niya sa ari ni Kyungsoo para hindi mabigla ang kanyang lalamunan kung sakaling hindi inaasahang tumama ang tite ng chinuchupa niya rito. Been there, done that; lesson learned. Kaya naging careful na rin si Jongin sa pagsupsop niya. Nang naramdaman niyang kakayanin niya ang katigasan na ito, binaba na niya ang ulo niya para isubo nang buo gaya ng ginawa ni Kyungsoo. 

“Shit…” Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. 

Sabay sinabunot ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ni Jongin at biglang tumingala sa kanya ang mananayaw habang nakasubo sa tite niya. Ngayong nahuli na si Kyungsoo sa bitag ni Jongin, nagpakitang gilas din si Jongin sa kanyang galing sa pagchupa. Sinimulan na ni Jongin ang pag-deepthroat sa tite ni Kyungsoo habang nakakapit siya sa mga hita nito. Gustong gustong humiyaw si Kyungsoo sa sarap dahil,  _ shit _ , ang init ng bunganga ni Jongin at nararamdaman niyang pumapasok sa lalamunan ni Jongin ang kanyang katigasan. 

“Putangina ang sexy mo,” Ungol ni Kyungsoo habang pinapanood si Jongin. 

Hinigpitan ni Kyungsoo ang paghawak sa buhok ni Jongin at tinulungan niya itong gumalaw sa tite niya. Sinenyasan na rin siya ni Jongin gamit ang paghaplos ng hinlalaki nito sa hita niya na pwede siyang gumalaw. Kaya’t unti-unting ginalaw ni Kyungsoo ang balakang niya para kantutin ang bunganga ng crush niya. Napapikit si Jongin para makapokus sa pagsupsop. Parang nasa alapaap si Kyungsoo habang kinakantot ang bibig ni Jongin dahil masarap ang paghigop ni Jongin dito. Napakaswabe rin ang paglabas-pasok ng tite niya sa bunganga ni Jongin dahil basang basa ito ng laway at malambot ang pagsuporta ng dila nito sa ari niya. 

Humihingal si Kyungoo habang ginagalaw ang kanyang balakang at mas lalong nalilibugan siya sa napakaseksing ekspresyon ni Jongin. Tumigil na lang siya nang marinig niyang mabilaukan si Jongin, pero  _ fuck ang sarap pakinggan _ . Tinanggal na niya ang bibig ni Jongin sa tite niya bago ipagpag ang katigasan niya sa dilang nakalawit sa bukas niyang bibig. 

“Alam mo… pinagpantasya ko rin ito,” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Kasi ang sexy mo habang sumasayaw, ang ganda ng expression mo sa stage— _ fuck _ —inisip ko kung paano ka sa sex. Ang sexy mo pa rin.” 

Ngumisi si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, “Salamat.” Sumagot siya bago isubo ulit ang katigasan nito at binisilan ang pagchupa. 

“ _ Fuuuuck _ …” Mahina ang pagungol ni Kyungsoo. 

Siya na rin ang humawak sa tite niya habang tinataas-baba ni Jongin ang bibig niya sa kahabaan nito. ‘Di na natiis ni Kyungsoo ang sarap kaya hinila niya rin palayo si Jongin para hindi siya labasan. Malagkit, makalat, at walang ayos ang paghalik nila ngayon. Nakakapit si Kyungsoo sa batok ni Jongin habang nasa baywang ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay ni Jongin. 

Nakakalibog ang palitan ng mainit na halik, kaya jinakol nila ang isa’t isa. Mga ungol lamang nila ang pumupuno sa tenga nila kasabay ng ingay ng mga kuliglig sa paligid. Mabagal ang pagbayo ng balakang ni Jongin sa kamay ni Kyungsoo habang jinajakol siya, tila libog na libog na talaga. 

“I wanna fuck you,” Sa wakas, bumulong na si Kyungsoo habang humalik. “Tangina gusto kitang kantutin.” 

Ngumisi si Jongin sa halik bago pumiglas. Dinilaan niya ang kanyang ibabang labi habang malibog ang pagtingin kay Kyungsoo. Napalunok na lang si Kyungsoo sa tukso pero napakabilis ang takbo ng kanyang puso habang hinihintay ang sagot ng isa. 

“Tara,” Sagot ni Jongin bago lumapit sa namumulang tenga ni Kyungsoo. “Tangina, ipasok mo ang matabang burat mo sa pwet ko…” 

Tumingin ulit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo nang may mala-demonyong pag-ngisi. Hinalikan na naman ni Kyungsoo si Jongin bago humiwalay ang mananayaw para mag-squat at kunin ang mga condom at sachet ng lube sa bulsa ng shorts niya. Iniabot ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya para kunin ang condom pero tumanggi si Jongin. 

“Ako na magsuot sa ‘yo nito, kuya,” Sabi ni Jongin habang jinajakol ang tite ni Kyungsoo gamit ang isang kamay at pinunit niya ang wrapper ng condm gamit ang ngipin niya. 

Mukhang maraming karanasan si Jongin sa parteng ito, palibhasa isang taon lang siyang mas bata kay Kyungsoo. Sinubo niya ulit ang tite ni Kyungsoo para patigasin lalo, at pagkatapos, tinanggal na niya ang bibig niya para isuot ang condom sa matigas na ari. Tumayo na ulit si Jongin at ibinigay ang dalawang sachet ng lube. 

“Hawakan mo muna yung isa,” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang kinuha ang isang sachet. “Dito ka.” 

Nagpalit na naman sila ng posisyon pero nakatalikod na si Jongin sa kanya at nakayuko habang hinahawak ang poste sa harap niya. Nilagyan ni Kyungsoo ng lube ang katigasan nito at jinakol ang sarili habang inubos ang natira sa loob ng sachet sa butas ni Jongin. Nanginig si Jongin sa biglang lamig na dumapo sa pwet niya at huminga siya nang malalim para ihanda ang sarili. Buti na lang naisipan niyang maglinis kanina bago umalis ng bahay. Walang sabihan ng posisyon eh, kaya hinanda na lang niya ang sarili niya sa posibleng mangyayari sa gabing iyon—at siya ngayon ang nakayuko. 

Walang height height sa posisyon ni Jongin ngayon. Mas matangkad siya kaysa kay Kyungsoo pero nagagawang palakihin ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya rito. Sobrang nalilibugan si Jongin sa posisyon nilang dalawa ngayon. Isinantabi muna ni Jongin ang isang sachet ng lube pero hawak-hawak pa rin niya ang isang condom kasi gagamitin rin niya ito. 

Isang daliri muna ang pinasok ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng pwet nito, pero dahil nag-prep si Jongin, wala itong ibang pakiramdam sa kanya kundi isang malamig na daliri lamang. Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na kaya ni Jongin ang daliri niya kaya sinubukan niyang pasukan ng isa pang daliri. Napadila si Kyungsoo at grabe ang pagtigas ng aring jinajakol niya dahil sa panonood ng paglabas-pasok ng mga daliri sa pwet ni Jongin. Ang dating nasa panaginip lamang, ginagawa na niya ngayon. 

“Ipasok mo na kuya, please,” Pagmakaawang sinabi ni Jongin. 

Dahil dito, tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang mga daliri niya at sinimot ang natitirang lube sa titing nakabalot sa condom. Hinawakan niya ang baywang ni Jongin gamit ang isang kamay at gamit ang kabila, itinapat niya ang ulo sa basang butas ni Jongin. Idiniin ni Kyungsoo ang pagpindot ng katigasan niya sa butas ni Jongin hanggang maramdaman niyang kinakain na ng init ang ulo ng ari niya. 

“ _ Fuuuuuck _ ..!” Ungol ni Jongin nang may kataasan sa boses. 

Medyo masakit lang dahil mataba ang tite ni Kyungsoo. Pinatahimik siya ni Kyungsoo bago tumingin sa paligid. Hinahaplos ni Kyungsoo ang baywang ni Jongin para mag-relax habang unti-unti niyang pinapasok ang katigasan niya kasabay ng kaunting paglabas-pasok. Malalim ang paghinga ni Jongin at pinilit niyang luwagan ang butas niya para magbigay-loob sa matabang ari na pumapasok sa kanya. Biglang sinagad ni Kyungsoo ang kabuuan ng kanyang tite sa loob ni Jongin kaya napa-ungol na naman ito at mahigpit ang pagsara sa kanyang mata sa biglaang sakit. 

“Shh… okay na, okay na…” Tahimik na sinabi ni Kyungsoo habang ikinikiskis at idinidiin pa ang kanyang harapan sa pwet ni Jongin. “Fuck ang saraaap…” 

Naka-nganga lang si Kyungsoo habang dinadama ang sarap ng init ng butas ng mananayaw. Parang bibig din ang pwet ni Jongin na humihigop ng burat, ngunit mas mainit ito at mas masikip. Si Jongin naman, humihinahon na; ang sarap ng feeling ng isang matabang tite sa loob mo, at sa laki ni Kyungsoo, feeling ni Jongin, umabot na sa kaloob-looban niya ang ari nito. Mahigpit na ang hawak ng parehong kamay ni Kyungsoo sa baywang ni Jongin, senyales ng kanyang pag-umpisa sa pagbayo. 

“Aaah..!” Halinghing ni Jongin nang mabagal at malumanay (muna) ang paglabas-masok ng katigasan sa kanyang pwet. 

Naghanap muna si Kyungsoo ng isang maayos na ritmo para sa kanilang dalawa. Sakto naman ang naging paggalaw niya na hindi masyadong mabagal para sa kanya at hindi masyadong nakakasakit para kay Jongin. Pero mas masarap ang sexperience ni Kyungsoo na ‘to dahil nasa labas sila at nakakalibog talaga para sa kanya na kinakantot niya ang isang Jongin Kim dito. 

“Sarap..?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo at tumango lang ang mananayaw. 

Dahil dito, unti-unti rin niyang nilakasan ang pagbayo niya. Sinigurado ni Kyungsoo na maramdaman ni Jongin ang kabuuan ng kahabaan niya kaya sa tuwing ilalabas ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang ari ay pinaaabot niya ito hanggang sa ulo bago siya pumasok ulit. Puro paghinga ni Jongin ang naririnig ni Kyungsoo dahil, siyempre, ayaw nilang may makakarinig sa kanila. 

“Ah saraaap…” Bulong ni Jongin habang pinaglalaruan ang sarili. 

Jinajakol ni Jongin ang kanyang ari hanggang sa tumigas ulit ito. Mahina ang ungol nito sa sarap na may tumitira sa kanya sa likod habang nairaraos niya ang kanyang sarili. Kinagat ni Jongin ang labi niya para hindi siya maka-ungol nang malakas sa biglaang lakas ng pag-araro ni Kyungsoo mga dalawang beses bago niya binilisan ang kilos nito. Binuksan na ni Jongin ang wrapper ng condom na hawak bago niya sinuot ito sa sarili para hindi siya magkakalat kung sakaling lalabasan siya. Jinakol na niya ang sarili niya habang tinitira siya nang mabilis ni Kyungsoo sa likod. 

Puro mahinang halinghing at paghinga ang lumalabas sa bibig ng dalawa. Parang dalawang asong nakawala sa hawla at nagme-mate sa gitna ng gabi, sa isang kalsada na walang tao. Pinagpapawisan na ang dalawa dahil sa ginagawa nila, at paminsan-minsan ay tinatanggal ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya sa baywang ni Jongin para punasan ang pawis sa kanyang noo at pisngi. 

Heaven—yan ang feeling ni Kyungsoo ngayong nakikipag-sex siya sa pinaka-seksing nilalang sa buong bayan niya. Tila gutom na gutom ang butas ni Jongin na humihigop sa tite ni Kyungsoo sa bawat bayo niya ng kanyang balakang. Masikip ang butas ni Jongin pero tama lang para kayanin niyang bumayo nang swabe. 

Bahagyang bumagal ang paggalaw ni Kyungsoo sa pwet ni Jongin nang maramdaman niyang parang malapit na siyang labasan, at dahil medyo pagod na rin ito. Pagkatapos ng kaunting pahinga, nagpahinga rin nang konti si Jongin at binagalan ang pag-jakol sa sarili niya. Ngunit, dahil mananayaw si Jongin, mas may ilalakas pa siya kaysa kay Kyungsoo. 

“Ako muna?” Tanong ni Jongin, pero hindi naintindihan ni Kyungsoo kaya hindi sumagot. 

Sa pagkatahimik ni Kyungsoo at sa pagkalibog ni Jongin, hindi na niya ito inantay. Biglang ginalaw ni Jongin ang kanyang baywang para sakyan ang tite ni Kyungsoo. Binitawan niya ang tite niya para kumapit sa poste at mabalanse niya ang sarili niya sa matabang burat ng crush niya. 

“Fuck—ahh yes—oooh sarap…” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang pinapanood niya si Jongin na nagsasariling-sikap. 

Sa tamang anggulo, biglang napa-kiskis ni Jongin ang tite ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang  _ pleasure spot _ . Napa-ungol ang mananayaw at binilisan niya ang paggalaw sa anggulong ito sa sarap. 

“Shit ang sarap—aah—!” Ungol ni Jongin nang pabulong habang wumawagayway ang matigas niyang tite sa pagitan ng mga hita niya. 

“Sarap ba?” 

“Oo..! Oo… ang sarap—ahh… ang sarap mo Kyungsoo—nngh..!” 

Nalibugan nang sobra si Kyungsoo sa pagsakay ni Jongin kaya mabilis din ang pag-akyat ng kanyang kasukdulan. At gayun din si Jongin na desperadong sinasakyan ang tarugo ni Kyungsoo. ‘Di na rin mapigilan ni Kyungsoo kaya kahit gustong gusto niya ang ginagawa ni Jongin, napahawak ulit siya sa baywang nito para umararo sa pwet ng mananayaw. Pinagpatuloy ni Kyungsoo ang pagbayo sa anggulong ito dahil mukhang ito ang posisyong pinaka-kumikiskis sa _treasure_ _spot_ nung isa, kaya patuloy rin ang mahinang pag-ungol ni Jongin. 

“Shit, malapit na ko..!” Ungol ni Jongin. 

“Fuck, ako rin…” Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang mala-hayop ang pag-araro niya sa kaloob-looban ni Jongin. “Sabay tayo..!” 

“Aahh..! Aaahh… haaa—NNNGH..!” Biglang humigpit ang kapit ng pwet ni Jongin sa matabang ari ni Kyungso nang makamit niya ang nakapatamis na kasukdulan. 

Nilabasan si Jongin sa loob ng suot niyang condom nang hindi niya ginagalaw ang kanyang tite. Sapat na ang burat ni Kyungsoo para labasan siya. Pagkatapos ng ilang pagkibot ng kanyang katigasan, jinakol na ni Jongin ang tite niya para maibsan ang pakiramdam ng sarili niyang laglabas. 

Nabaliw si Kyungsoo sa paghigpit ng pwet ni Jongin sa kanyang katigasan kaya hindi rin siya nagtagal, “Fuck eto na—! AAH..!” 

Medyo napalakas nang slight ni Kyungsoo ang ungol niya nang makamit niya ang kanyang kasukdulan. Malakas din ang pagbayo ni Kyungsoo nang pinuno niya ang condom ng tamod habang nakapasok pa rin sa loob ng init ni Jongin. Hinihingal ang dalawa habang nagpapahinga pagkatapos ng kanilang pagsabog. Tinanggal na ni Jongin ang suot na condom, tinali, at tinapon muna sa gilid nila, habang si Kyungsoo naman, mabagal ang paglabas-pasok para maibsan din ang kanyang paglabas. 

Unti-unting tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang tite sa butas ni Jongin at tinanggal na rin niya ang condom na suot. Katulad ng ginawa ni Jongin, itinali niya ito at itinapon muna sa gilid nila. Lilinisin din naman nila yun pagkatapos. 

“Shit, nilabasan ka lang sa tite ko?” Hingal si Kyungsoo habang nagtatanong. 

Tumawa si Jongin nang mahina bago sumagot, “Oo.  _ Shit _ , first time kong labasan nang ganun.” 

“Solid. Sarap ba?” 

“Oo, grabe. Ikaw ba?” 

“Oo.” 

Habang nangyayari ang maikling kwentuhan, isinusuot na nila ang kanilang underwear pati ang shorts. Ngunit naging seryoso ang tono nang humarap sila sa isa’t isa at magkita muli ang kanilang mga mata. Tagos ang palitan ng kanilang titig at nagtagal rin ito nang ilang segundo—iba na ngayon kumpara sa dati. Malalim na ito at may halong damdamin. Nag-ngitian ang dalawa bago maghalikan, pero malambot at matamis ngayon, taliwas sa gutom at libog na naramdaman nila noong una. Sa bawat halik nila, iniisip ng dalawa kung ano na tawag dito. Pareho nilang sinubukang iproseso ang nangyari sa kanila nitong nakaraang dalawang araw pero walang sagot na dumadating. 

Unang lumayo si Kyungsoo, “J-Jongin… salamat.” 

“Hindi, ako dapat ang magpasalamat,” Hinaplos ni Jongin ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. 

“Bakit naman?” 

“Dahil sinabi mong ginusto mo ako.” 

“Nag-sex lang gusto agad—” Sinubukang magbiro si Kyungsoo. 

“Eh yung sinabi mong gusto mo ako bago tayo nag-sex… at legit dati pa talaga kitang gusto. Ikaw ba?” 

“O-Oo…” Nahihiyang sinagot ni Kyungsoo. “Dati pa kita gusto… hindi lang sa sex pero… ginusto lang talaga kita.” 

“So…” Napalunok si Jongin. “Gusto mong… mag-date..?” 

Natulala nang slight si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung bakit nagpipigil siya. Hindi rin niya alam kung bakit nalilito pa rin siya kahit sigurado siya sa kanyang damdamin. 

“Jongin…” Mahina niyang sinabi. “P-Parang… mabilis..? Ngayon lang talaga tayo nag-usap nang matagal in person. I don’t know yet—” 

“Kuya naman… ‘di ko naman sinabing maging boyfriend agad,” Paliwanag ni Jongin ngunit mukha na siyang nagmamakaawa. “Date lang…” 

At naunawaan na rin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin kaya napangiti siya. Hinaplos ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ng crush niya bago magsalita. 

“Gusto kita, alam natin yun,” Sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Pero… pag-isipan muna natin..? Kung baka happy crush lang ito o rush of the moment dahil nag-sex tayo.” 

Tumango si Jongin, “Naiintindihan ko… hmm… oo, pag-isipan muna natin, tapos if sure na tayo, date na tayo.” 

Ngumiti ulit si Kyungsoo, “Sige. When we decide, date tayo para we can see kung… talagang para sa isa’t isa talaga tayo.” 

“Okay,” Ngumiti si Jongin. “Go ako diyan.” 

At dito, naghalikan na naman ang dalawa bago magpaalam sa isa’t isa. Naghiwalay sila ng landas sa kalye, pero mukhang hindi maghihiwalay ang landas nila sa buhay. Mag-on, mag-boyfriend, FuBu, ewan—pero ang sigurado, good friends silang dalawa, at malay mo, sa mas maganda ito tutungo. Kaya sa nalalabing oras nila sa quarantine, para kay Kyungsoo at Jongin, wala na silang mas ikasasaya pa sa nangyaring quaran-fling.

**-WAKAS-**

**Author's Note:**

> At ayan na po. Jusko napahaba pala yung kwento (yung totoo? Smut lang ata lahat hahaha). Maraming salamat sa mga naging beta ko, yung tumulong magcorrent ng typo at grammar, at ang dalawang naging test readers ko bago i-post. Maraming salamat po sa inyo!! Pinaganda niyo pa ang naisulat ko hehe.
> 
> May gusto lang talaga akong linawin tungkol sa dulo sa pagitan nina Kyungsoo at Jongin at bakit ganyan ang nangyari sa kanila. NGUNIT! Nais kong iinvite kayo na mag-interact sa akin sa twitter through my Curious Cat para naman makilala ko ang mga readers ko at mga shippers ng KaiSoo:
> 
> Twitter: http://twitter.com/thirstykaisoo  
> Cc: https://curiouscat.me/thirstykaisoo
> 
> PAALALA LANG PO! Kung below 18 kayo (na sana hindi kasi bakit kayo nagbasa neto kung below 18 ka) HUWAG ako i-follow sa twitter dahil nsfw po ang aking twitter at rated SPG 18+ lang po dahil sa porn/explicit content. Maaari niyo po akong kausapin sa CC at abangan ang mga sagot ko diyan.
> 
> Kaya, kung may mga tanong kayo tungkol sa fic na 'to or kahit ano mang tanong, if you are under 18 or want to be anonymous, pwede po kayo dumeretso sa Curious Cat ko. Kung above 18 naman kayo at gustong makipagkaibigan, pwedeng pwede po kayo akong i-follow at i-tweet sa aking twitter (@thirstykaisoo).
> 
> MARAMING SALAMAT PO AND KEEP SAFE AND HEALTHY!! <3


End file.
